


Sonic OneShots

by MilesPrower2011



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alone, Baking, Break Up, Break Up Aftermath, Death, F/F, F/M, Fan Characters, Gen, M/M, More tages to be added in the future, One Shot Collection, War, blueberry pie, hero and villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesPrower2011/pseuds/MilesPrower2011
Summary: This is just going to be a bunch of one-shots that won't make any sense at all... just a little funRating: just to be safe for later one-shots





	1. Blueberry Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic is in trouble and needs help from his best friend, Teagan Fox. Best way to get that help, bribing her. After all, he knows a lot about Teagan, this should be easy to get her on board, what he needs help with, won't be as easy... he just hopes he has made the right choice.

Teagan Fox is lying on the lounge with her laptop. She was alone. Sonette was out of town with work and won’t be back for a couple of months. Amy is at Sunset Coast, spending time with her sister, she won’t be back for a few weeks. Teagan, finally, gets the house to herself. Teagan leans back, watching the new episode of her anime series she loves. Pirate Overlord.

“Come on, beat him.” Teagan cheers for the hero.

It was a close fight. She then hears a knock on the door, then sighs, pausing the anime. Teagan closes the laptop, sitting it on the coffee table. The person knocks again.

“Coming!” Teagan calls out.

Teagan sighs as she got up. Teagan runs to the door, quickly opening it to see Sonic the Hedgehog. His arms were behind his back. Sonic smiles.

“Hey Teagan, can I ask a favour?” Sonic asks.

“Better be worth it.” Teagan warns him.

“Oh don’t worry, I got you something.” Sonic says, holding a box forward.

Teagan froze, scanning the box. In it was a large figurine of the triplets, Luna, Atlas and Sol Swan. The main characters from Pirate Overlord, each holding a flag each of their designated pirate crew.

“Sonic!” Teagan screams. “That is a limited edition figurine, only five were made.” Teagan says.

Sonic nods as he turns it around.

“And signed by the voice actors and the creator of Pirate Overlord.” Sonic adds.

“SONIC!” Teagan screams.

Sonic chuckles as he puts his arms up as Teagan tries to grab the box.

“I’ll do it.” Teagan says. “I don’t care what it is, I’ll do it!” 

“I need help with baking.” Sonic tells her.

“Baking?” Teagan whispers.

“I hear you have gotten really good at making blueberry pie.” Sonic adds.

“Well yeah, for that sister of yours.” Teagan says, still trying to get the box.

Sonic chuckles.

“And that’s why I need help.” Sonic admits.

Teagan sighs, giving up. She was going to make Sonette a pie before she left for work.

“I have everything already.” Teagan admits.

Sonic lets his arms drop and holds the box out. Teagan giggles, taking it.

“God I love you Sonic.” Teagan laughs.

Teagan runs inside. Sonic starts laughing, going in and closes the door behind it. Sonic looks into the lounge room to see Teagan dancing around. Teagan sits the box down and runs to Sonic.

“Joys of taking over the basement, I can display all my anime and manga stuff. I may not have much at the moment, but thanks to Sonette, I have money to buy what I want.” Teagan explains.

Sonic chuckles.

“What?” Teagan asks.

“You have to show me this series then.” Sonic says.

Teagan nods.

“It just hit 300 episodes; I have all 24 collections, which is the first 288 episodes.” Teagan explains.

Sonic chuckles.

“Shall we start?” Teagan asks, walking to the kitchen.

Sonic quickly follows her. Teagan grabs her recipe scrapbook which she keeps in the cupboard above the microwave. Sonic walks over.

“Gloves off, wash your hands.” Teagan tells him, sitting the book down.

Teagan quickly takes her gloves off and washes her hands. Sonic nods, doing the same.

“I make my own puff pastry.” Teagan admits.

Sonic watches as Teagan gets the flour and butter out.

“Ready?” Teagan asks.

Sonic nods. The pair start making the pastry. Sonic was doing more watching than anything. Teagan has the pasty rolled up into a ball, wrapping it and moves it to the side. Teagan then grabs the butter, unwraps it.

“What are you going to do with that?” Sonic asks.

“It needs to be softened, so I’m going to get the baking paper, getting two pieces and place the butter between it and press it with the rolling pin. Once flat, I’ll cut it in half, placing one on top of the other and do it again. I do it about three times, sometimes four.” Teagan explains, getting the baking paper. “Amy taught me this.” Teagan adds.

Sonic chuckles, watching Teagan work.

“Amy is amazing at baking.” Sonic admits.

“So why not ask Amy? She is better than I am.” Teagan asks.

“Amy is a great friend, but she can get overboard with me.” Sonic confesses.

“She loves you.” Teagan points out.

Sonic sighs.

“I don’t see her any more than a friend. I would try to be a bit closer if she wasn’t madly in love with me.” Sonic explains.

Teagan sighs.

“So what do you when you are done with the butter?” Sonic quickly asks.

Wanting to change the subject.

“I will get flour on the bench, then roll the dough into a large circle, then place the butter in the middle. Then you need to fold the pastry sides in, covering the butter. Then you roll it out a little, then mark the dough into thirds. Then, you fold the top and bottom in, then pressing the rolling pin around the sides, sealing it.” Teagan explains.

“Wow.” Sonic whispers.

“Then you repeat: roll the dough out, mark it in thirds, fold the top and bottom in and seal the sides. You do that about three to four times. Then cover and chill for 20 mins.” Teagan explains.

“Really?” Sonic asks.

Teagan nods.

“You repeat it two more times, rolling and folding four more times, chilling after two. Then it needs to chill for an hour before using.” Teagan explains.

Sonic nods.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you to do a couple.” Teagan assures him.

Sonic chuckles nervously. The pair work together, once done, Teagan wraps it and puts it in the fridge, then sets the timer. Between time, the pair watches the Pirate Overlord between those 20 minutes, then the hour in the end. Sonic was really enjoying the show. Once the hour was up, Teagan starts setting everything up for the filling.

“Okay, now the fun part.” Teagan laughs.

Sonic looks at her.

“Now the recipe originally said only use three tablespoons of cornstarch, but I throw in five. I find it too runny otherwise and that’s no good.” Teagan explains.

“Sounds fair.” Sonic agrees.

“Alright, let’s go.” Teagan says, preheating the oven.

Sonic nods.

“So why do you want to make a pie for Sonette? Did you two get into a fight again?” Teagan asks.

Sonic sighs.

“A little.” Sonic whispers. “It was my fault; I know it was. She said she's coming home tonight. So… I was hoping to have this.” Sonic explains. “I worry, and I don’t have my ways with words.” 

“And it comes across like you’re being an asshole.” Teagan adds.

Sonic sighs, then nods.

“It does.” Sonic whispers.

Teagan sighs.

“Sonette has been through a lot. She has seen the darkest side of this world. The pain. The killing. She isn’t like you Sonic.” Teagan explains. “As she says, you’re the hero, she’s the criminal, the villain.” 

Sonic felt sick.

“Teagan… what can I do?” Sonic asks.

Teagan looks at him. Sonic was lost and confused.

“Try to be understanding, stand back and try to think in a different point of view. Listen. You two have different backgrounds once you left at the age of eight. Everything from that day changed. The path you both walked, split, and you both went down different paths.” Teagan explains.

Sonic looks at Teagan shock.

“In basic terms, the hero and the villain.” Teagan repeats.

Sonic sighs.

“True.” Sonic whispers.

“Now, back to work before I beat you up.” Teagan warns him.

Sonic chuckles.

“What’s next?” Sonic asks.

Teagan sits a large glass bowl in front of him.

“We need to mix the sugar, cornstarch, salt and cinnamon, then we need to sprinkle over the blueberries.” Teagan tells him.

Sonic nods. The pair got to work, once done, the push that to the side. They then line the pie dish with the crust, then pours the filling it. Sonic watches as Teagan cuts the remaining pastry into strips, then make a lattice top.

“Wow.” Sonic whispers.

“Then, we crimp and flute the edge, put it in the oven for around 50 minutes and keep an eye on it.” Teagan explains. “While that happens, we clean up.” Teagan tells him.

“Got it.” Sonic agrees.

Teagan chuckles.

“Then we can go back to Pirate Overlord.” Teagan adds.

Sonic chuckles. Once Teagan was done, the pie was put into the oven and the timer set. They then cleaned up and went back to watching Pirate Overlord. Half-an-hour in, Sonette the Hedgehog walks inside. Sonic and Teagan look over. Sonette sighs. She was so sore. Sonette leans against the door and slides down to the floor.

“Sonette!” Sonic yells, running over.

Teagan runs over and drops down next to the weak hedgehog.

“We were attacked.” Sonette whispers. “We were looking at a new workshop, old but not bad. We were attacked by the Diamond Warriors. No one was killed, just minor injuries. They were scaring us off.” Sonette explains.

Sonic looks at Teagan who shakes her head. Sonette smiles, smelling the pie.

“Blueberry pie.” Sonette whispers.

“Yeah, Sonic and I made it.” Teagan admits.

Sonette looks at Sonic who chuckles.

“Help me up Sonic.” Sonette begs, holding her arms up.

Sonic grabs her hands, pulling Sonette into his arms.

“God I love you Sonic.” Sonette whispers.

“Love you too sis.” Sonic says.

“I’ll check the pie, shouldn’t be done yet though.” Teagan says, running off.

Sonic helps Sonette into the lounge room.

“I love blueberry pie, especially hot with ice-cream.” Sonette confesses.

Sonic chuckles as he helps Sonette sit down.

“Pirate Overlord, why am I not surprised?” Sonette laughs.

“Welcome home sis.” Sonic says.

Sonette chuckles as Teagan runs in.

“Thanks, Sonic.” Sonette whispers.

Sonic sits down next to her and Teagan grabs the large figuring.

“Look! Sonic got it for me!” Teagan cries.

“Wow.” Sonette whispers.

“And it’s signed!” Teagan adds, turning it around.

“Put it up.” Sonette tells her.

Teagan nods, running off.

“You spoil her.” Sonette jokes.

“She’s worth it.” Sonic admits.

Sonette starts laughing.

“Oh, she is though.” Sonette agrees.

Sonette leans back.

“I’m glad you’re here Sonic.” Sonette admits.

“When do you go back?” Sonic asks.

“Tomorrow.” Sonette answers. “Can… can you drop by and check on Teagan at least three times a week. She should be fine, but I worry.” Sonette asks.

Sonic nods.

“Well, I need to catch up with this too.” Sonic adds.

“Don’t tell me she has you hook.” Sonette says shock.

“I need to know if the triplets find each other!” Sonic cries.

Sonette chuckles as Teagan runs in.

“Let’s keep going.” Teagan says, jumping next to Sonic.

“God you two are as bad as each other.” Sonette laughs.

“You staying?” Teagan asks.

“Yeah.” Sonette answers. “Don’t worry about me though.” Sonette adds, pulling her phone out.

Teagan starts the episode and Sonette leans into Sonic, playing with her phone. Sonic smiles. He can’t wait to see what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Pirate Overlord is a story I am working on. It's my own story too. The main character, Luna, Atlas and Sol Swan, belong to me. As well as Sonette the Hedgehog and Teagan Fox.
> 
> Of course Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA.


	2. How to Fix a Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scourge the Hedgehog and Fiona Fox have been together for ten years, been through it all. Survived many fights and made up. The pair always seemed to be happy. What no one saw was Fiona ending it all and Scourge disappearing. Teagan heads off to find her friend and to make sure he is safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages: Teagan 24 | Scourge 25

Teagan Fox is looking for Scourge the Hedgehog. She is walking the streets of Star City. Teagan hacked his phone through an app she put on his phone. Judging from the location, he is at the Star-Moon pub. The hard part was getting Sonette to bring her. Teagan scans the street, this city. It was late and people were going out to drink and gamble. The legal drinking and gambling age in this country is 13. Teagan stops in front of the pub, then takes a deep breath as she walks in. Teagan then saw Scourge, sitting at the bar, drinking. Teagan walks over, sitting next to him. Scourge looks at her.

“Queen?” Scourge whispers.

“You can’t hide from me.” Teagan reminds him.

Scourge moans.

“How did you get here?” Scourge asks.

“Blue brought me.” Teagan answers.

Scourge sighs. The bartender walks over, sitting a bowl of nuts. Teagan looks at the human, a woman. She has long brown hair and bio-eyes, left is teal and right is a deep pink. Teagan eyes lands on her name tag, Miles.

“What can I get you?” Miles asks.

“Raspberry vodka cruiser.” Teagan orders.

Miles nods as she walks off, grabbing a bottle, opening it and walks over, sitting it in front of Teagan.

“Thanks.” Teagan says.

Miles nods, walking off. Scourge looks at Teagan.

“Why are you here Queen?” Scourge asks.

“To find your drunk ass.” Teagan answers. “Which I have done.”

Scourge sits up and starts eating.

“Fiona and I, we have been dating for over ten years. I gave her everything. I thought she was happy. I thought we were happy. She didn’t care for marriage because she loved me for who I am. We… we were going to start a family till that accident. I was there for where when she needed me.” Scourge rants.

Teagan sighs. He wasn’t wrong. She doesn’t even understand why Fiona broke up with him. They looked so happy and she was always happy talking about him.

“I was just wasting my time.” Scourge mumbles.

“Scourge?” Teagan whispers.

“I was going to ask her to marry me. I have a ring too.” Scourge confesses.

Teagan looks at him shock.

“Good thing I didn’t ask.” Scourge scoffs.

Teagan sighs.

“I asked Fiona why, she won’t talk to me.” Teagan admits.

Scourge moans. Teagan looks at her drink.

“I don’t understand, she has been acting so strange since that accident two years ago. I thought it was just the shock and the depression of the aftermath. That’s why I got Crystal to help me to get her professional help. Which she took, but… she…” Teagan explains.

Teagan sighs.

“Did I do something wrong?” Teagan asks softly.

Scourge looks at her shock.

“Maybe I was too pushy. I was just scared. That’s why I wanted her to see someone, that’s why I sent her to Dr Greenland. She is the best.” Teagan confesses.

Scourge sighs.

“We did everything we could.” Scourge whispers.

Teagan sighs.

“Maybe we were too pushy.” Teagan whispers.

Taking another mouthful of her drink, Teagan sighs.

“Maybe we weren’t enough.” Teagan adds.

The pair finish their drink. Teagan grabs Scourge and the pair heads to the 24-hour diner. Scourge was drunk and hungry.

“I can do better!” Scourge yells. “There is still so much I can give to another woman!” Scourge adds.

Teagan shakes her head.

“Let us get you sober first.” Teagan tells him.

Scourge looks at her. Teagan was only wearing a sleeveless top.

“Aren’t you cold Queen?” Scourge asks.

“Don’t worry about me, silly.” Teagan tells him.

Scourge sighs. They came to a crossing light. Teagan hits the button and sighs. She was a little cold. The light went green and the pair start walking. There were a few people on the streets. Scourge stumbles so Teagan quickly wraps her arms around Scourge’s arm, pulling him into her. Scourge looks at Teagan.

“Stay close to be drunkie.” Teagan tells him.

Scourge leans into Teagan.

“You’re the best Queen.” Scourge mumbles.

They made it to Luna’s Diner. They head in and to a table by the window. Teagan helps Scourge sit down in a booth, then sits across from him.

“I’ll pay, you just order.” Teagan tells him.

Scourge nods, grabbing the menu. Teagan grabs one too. A worker walks over and Teagan smiles.

“Welcome to Luna’s Diner.” the worker greets.

“Just a hot chocolate for me.” Teagan orders.

“Of course.” the worker says, writing it down.

“I’ll have the American burger with extra fries and coffee, black.” Scourge orders.

The worker nods, writing that down.

“Is that all?” the worker asks.

“Yes thank you.” Teagan says.

The worker nods, walking off.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Scourge asks.

“No, I’m good.” Teagan says.

Scourge moans in pain.

“I think I drank too much.” Scourge admits.

Teagan sighs.

“I’m not surprised.” Teagan admits.

Teagan’s phone starts ringing. Teagan sighs as she grabs it to see it was Sonette.

“Sonette.” Teagan tells Scourge.

Teagan answers it.

“Hey.” Teagan says.

_“Are you two safe?” Sonette asks._

“Yeah, Scourge is drunk so I’m getting him a meal.” Teagan answers.

Sonette sighs.

“What is it?” Teagan asks.

_“I have Aleena with Fiona at the moment. Something is seriously wrong. We are talking to her and Fiona… it’s like she’s not there. I called Crystal to come over. Crystal does have many contacts after all. Hopefully, she knows someone who will help us.” Sonette explains._

Teagan looks at Scourge worried.

“Okay, keep me updated. Since it’s late and the state Scourge is in, we will just get a motel for the night.” Teagan tells her.

_“Good idea.” Sonette agrees. “Night.”_

“Night.” Teagan says.

Teagan hangs up, then sighs, relaying what Sonette said to Scourge. Scourge stares at Teagan shock.

“What the hell?” Scourge whispers.

Teagan shakes her head.

“Don’t know.” Teagan whispers. “It might be better for you two to stay apart for the moment. Till Fiona gets the professional help she needs.” Teagan admits.

Scourge nods.

“Okay.” Scourge whispers.

Teagan sighs.

“It… it might for the better, that we split anyway.” Scourge confesses.

“Scourge.” Teagan whispers.

Scourge chuckles, leaning back.

“Don’t think about it. Just eat while I try to find a place for the night.” Teagan tells him.

Scourge nods. Teagan quickly looks for a place while they wait. Teagan found a place, quickly calling up to book a room for the night. Lucky, they had a room with two beds. The pair got their order, quickly having it. Teagan paid and they head off. The motel is the Lucky Solar motel, not far from the diner.

“Teagan?” Scourge whispers, feeling a little better now.

Teagan looks at him. It was the first time he called her by her name instead her nickname.

“Why did you really come after me?” Scourge asks.

“I was worried. You’re my friend and mean a lot to me. I knew you would be broken by it. I saw it before you ran. I was so scared. I had to find you. Lucky, I have a way for find almost every member. I found you pretty quick. The hard part with getting Sonette to bring me. She believed you needed space. I agree but kept going at her. She gave in.” Teagan explains.

Scourge sighs, taking Teagan’s hand. Teagan looks at Scourge shock, then smiles.

“Come on.” Teagan tells him, guiding him.

They made it to the motel, walking into the office to be greeted by a woman.

“Hi, how may I help you.” she greets.

“My name is Teagan, I called earlier about a room.” Teagan explains.

“Ah yes.” the woman says, getting the book.

Quickly swapping some details, the pair got a key and heads off to the room. Teagan unlocks the door, then helps Scourge to a bed. Scourge moans, looking up at Teagan.

“We will go home when you feel ready.” Teagan tells him, walking to the door.

Locking it, Teagan rubs her neck, walking to the other bed. Teagan sits down and Scourge chuckles.

“I see why Blueberry likes you. You’re a kind person.” Scourge laughs, taking his jacket off.

“I… I care about my friends.” Teagan whispers.

Teagan yawns, kicking her shoes off.

“Sleep.” Teagan tells him.

Scourge nods, kicking his shoes off. Scourge lies down on his side, back to Teagan. Teagan shakes her head, lying on her back. It was going to be a long night. After all, she’s not even tired. Joys of time zones, it was lunchtime in Station Square when she left. Teagan sighs, closing her eyes.


	3. Last Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Another day, another attack. We are running low on food and ammo. Silver and I, we are the last. Everyone else... they're gone. We have made it to Maitland, a small town. Not much activity. There is a large warehouse. Could be handy. We just have to be careful. We can't take any risks.'

Sonic the Hedgehog wakes up to a loud explosion. He quickly sits up and looks around. Sonic quickly gets up and runs to a window, peeping out. There was a large group of robots, patrolling the area.

“Fuck.” Sonic curses, running back.

Sonic runs to Silver the Hedgehog who was sitting up.

“How many?” Silver asks.

“Too many, we have to move.” Sonic tells him.

Silver nods, standing up. The pair walks to their stuff. They didn’t have much, just two backpacks with what little supplies they have. The pair have a weapon each, Sonic carries a high power shotgun while Silver has a machine gun. 

“We’re low on ammo, we should hunt for supplies.” Silver points out.

Sonic nods.

“We need to keep our head down. Try not to fight.” Sonic tells him.

“Of course.” Silver agrees.

“Alright, let’s go.” Sonic says.

Silver nods, checking his gun. Sonic sighs, taking lead. They made it to the barricade. Sonic drops, looking through the hole.

“Alright, we are clear.” Sonic whispers.

Sonic quickly got up and walks back. Silver moves the barricade. Sonic looks at Silver, then nods. Sonic takes lead. They took shelter in an old school, top floor. Silver turns around, kept walking back. The pair made it slow. They made it to the stairs, then they head downstairs.

“Sonic? How much food do we have?” Silver asks softly.

“None.” Sonic answers.

Silver moans as he tummy growls.

“I know Silver, we will find something soon.” Sonic assures him. “I’ll make sure of it.” 

Silver nods.

“Okay.” Silver whispers.

Sonic sighs. They need food. They can’t keep going on an empty stomach. He knows that. He also they are running out of time. Sonic knows what he needs to do. They made it outside and Silver moans.

“Alright, I hear  _ they  _ have a large workshop filled with supplies stolen. I am sure we can sneak in and get what we need. And only what we need.” Sonic explains.

Silver sighs.

“Okay.” Silver whispers. 

Silver stumbles, quickly wrapping his arms around Sonic’s. Sonic looks at him worried.

“It’s okay. I got you.” Sonic assures him.

Silver smiles, leaning into Sonic. Sonic looks at the sky.

“Come on Silver, we have a long walk still.” Sonic says.

The pair kept going, staying down. Sonic quickly pulls Silver under some rubbles, hearing a noise. Silver looks at Sonic who peeps out, seeing five drones. The drones head off. Sonic sighs, looking at Silver.

“Safe.” Sonic says, getting out.

Sonic holds his hand out and Silver takes it. Sonic pulls Silver out.

“We’re almost there.” Sonic says.

The pair starts walking. Silver tighten his grip on Sonic’s hand. He isn’t sure how long he will last. Silver looks at the sky and sighs. 12 years ago  _ they  _ came. 12 years ago most of the world was wiped out. 12 years ago, their lives changed forever. It was just them now. Or so they  believe. The pair haven’t seen anyone in years. The pair walked for hours till they came to the large warehouse. Silver looked at Sonic.

“This looks bad.” Sonic whispers.

Silver whimpers.

“We’re going to be fine.” Sonic assures Silver.

Silver nods. Sonic lets Silver’s hand go. He drops to one knee, pulling his backpack off. He grabbed his binoculars. Sonic scans the area.

“This is a big one. This might be worth it in the end.” Sonic admits.

“Okay, let’s go.” Silver says. 

“Our plan, go in and use the vents. Find the storage room, take down the security and get what we need.” Sonic explains.

Silver nods in agreement. Sonic quickly puts the binoculars away. The pair quickly makes their way to the warehouse. Silver rips the vent off, then the pair climbs in.

“Okay, stay close.” Sonic tells Silver.

“Yeah, of course.” Silver whispers.

Sonic stops, then chuckles.

“Main room.” Sonic whispers.

Silver looks out and nods.

“Got the USB?” Silver asks softly.

Sonic pulls out a USB with a number panel. 

“Even after all these years, Teagan is still saving us.” Sonic laughs.

“Shall we?” Silver asks.

Sonic nods.

“Fast, remember.” Sonic reminds him.

Silver nods. Sonic kicks the vent off, then jumps down. Sonic quickly plugs the USB in, typing in the code. Silver drops as all the screens goes blue.

“Okay, move.” Sonic tells him.

The pair quickly heads off, going to the main area. The pair quickly went through, getting what they needed. The pair even getting a couple of duffle bags. The pair quickly ran out, not looking back as alarms went off. Sonic grabs Silver’s hand. Smooth. Like always. The pair takes cover in an old mechanics, hiding in the office. Sonic looks at Silver as the drop.

“We’re getting better.” Silver pants.

Sonic nods.

“Let's eat, then keep going. We need to get away from here.” Sonic tells Silver.

Silver smiles.

“Please.” Silver whispers.

The pair quickly had something to eat. The food wasn’t the best and it has a weird taste to it, but it is the best they got. 

“I miss real food.” Silver admits.

Sonic sighs.

“I do miss chili dogs.” Sonic adds. 

Sonic sighs.

“Let’s finish up.” Sonic tells him.

Silver nods.

“Right.” Silver whispers.

The pair finish eating, then quickly packs up. Sonic checks his weapon, then throws it over his shoulder. Sonic moans in pain, standing up and looks at Silver. Silver puts his bag on, then grab his weapon. Sonic holds his hand out and Silver takes it. Sonic pulls Silver up to his feet. Silver smiles. They then heard a loud crash and the ground shake. The pair looks over as a large robot slams through wall.

“Go!” Sonic tells.

The pair starts running. Sonic tighten his grip on Silver’s hand. He can’t run as fast as he use to, due to an injury years ago. He lost his speed and his sister on the same day. Sonic pulls Silver in front of him as more robots slams through the walls around them.

“Sonic!” Silver cries.

“Do it!” Sonic yells.

Silver nods, quickly smashing the window they are coming up to. Then, using his powers, lifts Sonic and flies off. Sonic looks back.

‘Damn machines.’ Sonic thinks.

Silver lands miles away. Sonic looks at the house they landed behind.

“Are you okay Sonic?” Silver asks worried.

Sonic smiles, then nods.

“Yeah.” Sonic answers.

“Let’s check the house.” Silver suggests.

Sonic nods. 

“Good idea.” Sonic agrees, heading inside.

Silver quickly follows. As they walk in through the back door, Sonic scans the room. Silver sighs.

“I don’t hear anything.” Silver whispers.

Sonic sighs. 

“Keep your guard up.” Sonic tells him.

By the looks of thing, they were standing in the opening living area. The lounge room, kitchen and dining room.

“Right.” Silver whispers.

The pair slowly made it through the house. On the ground floor, there was a bathroom, bedroom, media room laundry and garage. Upstairs was four bedrooms, one being a master, a small activity area and a bathroom. No one. 

“What’s the plan?” Silver asks. “There isn’t much here, this area is quiet.” Silver adds.

“Yeah, I couldn’t see anything on the way here.” Sonic admits. “Okay, we’ll set this up as a place to stay for a while. Curtains on the windows, thick ones. I’m sure we can get some from the other houses. Check the water and power.” Sonic explains.

Silver runs into the bathroom. Quickly turning the cold water on. Clean water came gushing out.

“Water!” Silver cries.

“Make sure we check it though, the way Tails taught us.” Sonic tells him.

Silver nods, turning it off. He quickly turn the hot water on, water came out and Silver puts his hand under it.

“Please.” Silver begs.

Silver chuckles as the water went hot.

“It’s hot.” Silver whispers.

“Good.” Sonic whispers.

Silver turns it off, then walks to the toilet, flushing it.

“It works too.” Silver adds.

“So this area wasn’t badly damage.” Sonic points out, turning the light on.

Silver looks at the light.

“We can set up cameras.” Sonic adds.

Silver nods as Sonic turns the light off. The pair quickly got to work, going to other houses to gather supplies, even finding clean clothes. The pair nailed the thick curtains to all window and barricade the door. Once done, they took turns to go for a hot shower. First on in years. Silver was first. While Sonic was in the shower, Silver did some cooking. When Sonic walks out, he didn't have any clothes on, Silver saw the large scar down Sonic's left leg.

“That was relaxing.” Sonic says.

Silver chuckles, going back to cooking.

“It's been awhile since we had a shower.” Sonic points out.

“True.” Silver agreed.

Sonic walks over and smiles.

“Good work Silver.” Sonic praises.

Silver chuckles.

“I'm doing the best with what little I have.” Silver admits.

Sonic chuckles. Once the food was done, the pair were both sore and tired. The pair agree to share the master bedroom, even changing the sheets. Silver looks at Sonic who was lying on his back. Silver sighs, rolling on to his back.

“This is nice.” Silver whispers.

Sonic smirks.

“Get some sleep.” Sonic tells him, rolling onto his side.

Silver sighs, moving right behind Sonic, rolling onto his side and snuggles into. Sonic smiles.

“Night Sonic.” Silver whispers.

“Night Silver.” Sonic whispers back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might turn this into a full-length story... haven't decided yet but stay tune!


End file.
